


【授翻】Manhandling your Alpha/粗暴地对待你的alpha

by Dylansblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylansblue/pseuds/Dylansblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean无意中激发了他alpha Sam的怒火和占有欲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】Manhandling your Alpha/粗暴地对待你的alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Manhandling your Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497504) by [Riyusama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama). 



标题：Manhandling Your Alpha  
分级:Explicit  
警告：无  
作者：Riyusama  
译者：酱汁

是Sammy先开始他们的庆祝活动的。一进旅馆房间，他就一把抓住Dean把他粗暴地抵在门上。Sam今晚占有欲爆棚，他的alpha本能因为嫉妒和愤怒而危险地高涨。

Well,有一个夺人眼球的甜美屁股可不是Dean的错……有时候，甚至连怪物也会被它吸引，当时他们在狩猎——狩猎一只诱拐小孩让城市陷入恐慌的狼人，并对这可怜的东西做点他们惯常做的可怖的事情。他和Sam追踪这操蛋的家伙，然后毫不惊讶地发现他们之前就调查过他……让Sam感到烦躁的是，那家伙试着调情然后钻进Dean的裤子里，不知廉耻，毫不顾忌Sam是否在场。

这就是他们现在的状况，Sam冲动地把手在Dean的腰上逡巡，一直滑向他的大腿，Dean意外地抓住Sam的手，然后Sam把这个金发碧眼白肤的美人抱起来，这样Dean就被迫双腿环住他的腰身。Sam用身体摩擦他的身体的感觉实在太辣了，Dean感到自己的体温升高——而思维则在一遍一遍地唱着赞歌。

“交配交配交配！”（matematemate）  
或者  
“艹艹艹”（fuckfuckfuck）  
但最主要的是  
“SamSamSam”

屁股已经开始滴水，Dean确定当他的大脚怪弟弟把他们挪到大床上时，他的拳击内裤已经湿透了。Sam不怎么温柔地把Dean扔在床垫上。

“脱衣服。”Sam低吼着要求道，目光灼灼地盯着他哥哥。  
Dean在Sam的注视下微微颤抖，顺从地迅速脱掉汗衫，然后几乎是笨拙地撕开了自己的裤子。Sam从他们的旅行袋里匆匆抓了几个安全套，汗衫早就不知道被扔在地上哪儿了，他的裤子松松地挂在胯上。

金发碧眼的美人召唤着他的alpha，一只手伸向Sam。Sam顺从了，短促地捉住他伸出的手然后放开，Sam把他推倒时，Dean玩味地假笑着。浅黑肤色的男人把Dean的双腿分开，让自己轻松地挤进他双腿之间，安全套放在一边以备使用。

他的兄弟倾斜着身体，在他皮肤上留下爱的咬痕，从Dean的下巴开始，到喉咙，锁骨，然后到胸膛。Dean在每次掐捏和吸吮中呻吟出声，他爱Sam爱抚他皮肤的每个时刻。较年轻的男人手指在Dean的大腿上游走，轻柔的羽毛般的触感让Dean在Sam的触摸下颤抖、摇晃。

Sam赞许地发出低吼，把注意力转移到吸Dean发硬的乳头上，同时往Dean的入口探进两根手指，Sam把手指推进去，没有任何预警，也没有任何慢一点的打算。

一声响亮的喘息溢出Dean的唇间，胸膛挺向Sam，那个瞬间他感觉自己看到了星星。他被他的alpha的气味和信息素弄得太性奋了，它们弥漫了整个房间。Sam已经把手指抽出，他更想要他的兄弟了。  
“我的……”Sam低声呢喃，再次直起身舔舐Dean的耳垂。omega呜咽着，咬着下唇，翡翠绿的眼睛瞥向他的alpha，他狡黠地笑起来。

“Mmmm,有人在嫉妒。”Dean调笑道，得到另一声呻吟，Sam以更快地速度把手指插进Dean屁股里，边剪式扩张边寻找他哥哥的甜蜜点。

“我讨厌别人那样盯着你看。”Sam承认，又一次咬上Dean的脖子，嗅闻着舔舐Dean后颈的标记，“而且他居然想碰你，你身上有一点他的味道，我恨这个。你是我的。”他继续放进第三根手指，Dean在他弟弟找到他前列腺时大声呻吟，融化在手指之下。

他感受到Sam贴着他皮肤傻笑，尽管Dean非常喜欢被蹂躏，以及让Sam以他自己的方式做爱，但他可不是那种对alpha唯命是从的卑微的omega。

Sam睁大眼睛，他甚至没有意识到自己被他哥哥一把抓住。一只手抓住他的手臂，另一只抓住他的肩膀，Dean调换了他们的位置。Sam的身体在床垫上弹跳了一下，床吱吱嘎嘎地发出惹人厌的噪音。Dean低头看他的弟弟，半眯的眼睛里全是欲望。

“Sammy，你充满占有欲的时候真是非常可爱。”Dean评价到，一只手沿着Sam的手臂往下摸索，因为过于震惊，他伸进Dean的屁股里的手指已经停下了动作。

“艹，那太让我性奋了。”Dean在他兄弟的嘴唇上呢喃，他的手和Sam的手一起动作着，他可以感受到更多液体沿着他们的手指流下来。他非常热，而且已经为他兄弟准备充分。

Dean咬住Sammy的下唇，接着探出舌头，Sam也是，他们舌头相触，然后缠斗在一块儿，Dean催促着关于主导权的战争，Sam注定会赢的那种——因为Dean只是喜爱被他弟弟压制的感觉。Sam的手指在Dean的内部摩擦，舌头操着他兄弟的嘴，唇齿相交。Sam抬起身体倾向Dean，以更好的角度接吻，舌头缠绕着Dean的舌头，并轻轻吸吮。

Dean在他身上微微颤抖，Sam玩弄着他的前列腺，并把他即将溢出嘴角的所有呻吟吞吃入腹。

Dean突然挣脱，粉红的嘴唇因为之前的亲吻带着红肿，翕张着喘气，刚才他几乎缺氧。Sam沿着他兄弟的胸膛舔下去，他把手从Dean身下抽出，一只手握住他跳动的肥厚的阴茎，一只手爬上Dean的腰际。他哥哥因为体内没有alpha的手指嘟囔起来，但是Dean顺从了。手撑在Sam的肩膀上，他稳稳地往Sam的阴茎上坐下去。

终于被alpha的阴茎填满，他发出一声长长的呻吟。Dean闭了一会眼睛，他控制不了自己，因为Sam阴茎的一半插在他体内。Sam急促而沉重地刺入，没等Dean调整好就深深地埋在了他哥哥体内。

Dean尖叫着昂起头，既疼痛又欢愉。只有Sam才能真正给他现在这样极致的性爱。Sam发出色情的低吼，指甲深入Dean的皮肤，明天那儿肯定会又肿又酸。但是，Dean不在乎这个，就让Sam标记他，在他全身上下留下爱的咬痕——他想让全世界都知道他兄弟拥有他。

”Oh yes……Sammy baby，更用力地操我。“他嘶嘶地说出了”yes“,手指缠绕住Sam一撮棕色的头发，嘴唇又一次压上Sam的嘴唇。Dean情不自禁地呻吟，把Sam推开，自己掌握了主动权。

他露出一种充满肉欲的表情，手掌坚定地抵在Sam的胸大肌上，手指玩弄着Sam的乳头，让Sam愉悦地呻吟出声。Dean以放荡的呻吟作为报答，以之前的速度摇晃着臀部，逐渐加速。

皮肤互相撞击的声音充斥了房间，但此刻Sam听到的只有他哥哥的声音，他在上面主导时溢出美丽嘴唇的甜蜜又美味的呻吟和咕哝。Sam只能更快更狠地冲刺进Dean的体内，在Dean发出渎神和肮脏的咒骂时握紧他的腰际。

”爱你该死的肥厚的大阴茎，Sammy……“他继续说着，而Sam只能呻吟。他爱聒噪的Dean，不管是呻吟还是荤话，都让他小腹的热流更加火热，让他胃部抽搐，”你知道我只爱你的阴茎……只想要你操我……“

Dean再次睁眼，半眯着眼睛俯身靠近Sam，咬着自己的下唇，”你喜欢重重地操我甜美的小屁股对吗？“他又一次说道，不时停下来一两次以便让Sam的阴茎进入他体内深处，为了快感轻微地摇晃他的屁股。

Sam把头压回床垫上，一边看着Dean一边低沉地呻吟。”Sammy，harder，please……我太想要你了……“他的omega恳求他，而Sam实在没法拒绝Dean的要求。所以，他更狠地操着Dean，重重地撞击之前找到的前列腺，让Dean变成他身上只会呻吟和蠕动的一滩。

他快到了，只差一点儿——他的结已经开始形成，他想要和Dean联结在一块。即使Sam以前就知道接下来会发生什么，他还是沉迷于他和Dean的快感之中了。

Dean拱起背，朝Sam露出脖子，他身上的汗水在昏暗的房间中闪耀着。Dean大声呻吟，用喉音喊出了Sam的名字，与此同时，他未经触碰就射了出来，弄脏了自己的小腹，指甲在Sam的胸膛上留下深刻又疼痛的痕迹。深色皮肤的男人为这景象深深着迷，Dean在他身上颤抖得景象和他的阴茎被挤压的感觉足够让他射出来了，把种子全都浇灌在他哥哥体内。

Dean倒在Sam身上，他们成功连接在一起，因为Sam在Dean体内成结了。Sam慵懒地抚弄着Dean的金发。”你真是一个很棒的bitch。“他哥哥懒懒地嘟囔，脸紧挨着Sam的脖子。

Sam喷出一声笑，轻柔地吻了一下Dean的太阳穴，”Jerk“

Fin.


End file.
